Beyblade Shorties
by XOAnn13OX
Summary: Here are a mixture of beyblade drabbles and ficlets :) I have decided to place them all in one area for you guys to make life easier. These drabbles and ficlets will probably have a variety of age ratings. So beware D
1. Twister (Kai Hiwatari)

"Left Leg On Blue Kalia."

"Tyson`s a pure genius for persuading Kai to play twister." Max paused as he took a deep breath to hold in his laugh. "With a girl." The American blond then burst out laughing with Tyson as his teammate Rei spun the wheel to announce the next colour for the unlucky pair on the floor, slowly tangling up.

Biting her bottom lip as the smell of his manly colan gushed up her nose, the brunette suddenly became hungry and eager to get even closer to the Hiwatari that was wrapping himself around her, looking so uncomfortable with every minute. "Oh Okay Rei." Kalia nervously shifted her on the nearest colour spot, to feel her knee brush against the manly load between his legs. A huge blush filled her toned cheeks as her heart instantly rose itself within her mouth.

"Your right hand on red Kai."

What a pure piss take - The Russian thought to himself as he scanned his crimson eyes around the game mat, to spot his hand was to scoot near a female territory. The chest. Though he refused to weaken and soon came up with a sly plan. "I bet you liked that didn't you?" Kai commented noticing the young girls reaction. "Just think if your hand went there instead."

"Kai don't .." Struggling to hold herself up right as her little muscles were weakening minute by minute just because she was near the fit broad handsome figure. "Uh..." Feeling her chestnut brown eyes widen by the surprising comments escaping his mouth. But Kalia wasn't strong enough, her little figure collapsed and landed flat onto the ground. "You sly sexy f..." Rolling over to deliberately knock the Russian off balance by knocking his muscular arm.

"I win." Kai`s proud smirk soon was wiped off his face as he fell ontop fo the young brunette beneath him, who began chuckling innocently as she felt the bluenette`s head dig between her breasts.

"You did indeed Kai." Tyson gasped in shock. Not believing what he just saw.


	2. Men And Chocolate (Tyson Granger)

"_Hey babe. You alright? xxxxx_"

"_Yea. I am great thanks. Are you? xxxxx_"

"_I am fine. I got you a present. Come over and I will give it to you! xxxx_"

"_Eeek, you got me excited now. I will get ready and pop straight down. Xxxxx_"

* * *

Excitement began to gush its way all around [Name]'s figure as she got to the end of his front garden path. This was one of those rare moments where he actually took the time to buy something out of his moth filled wallet. The [H/C] then smiled brightly and reached up to knock her fist gently against the dojo door.

Within seconds the door opened.

Revealing a broad Japanese male with a big cheese grin upon his lips. "Hey [Name]!" He stated excitedly and walked closer to give her a tight affectionate squeeze. "I missed you." The beyblading world champion added and kissed her warm cheek softly.

A blush began to appear on her pale face. "I love you." [Name] giggled innocently, more excited about the present he brought. "You didn't have to buy me anything you know." She spoke in a grateful tone and hugged him back tightly.

A gasp then left his dry mouth. It was a good job the dark haired Dragoon holder hid his facial expression right now. Or he'd be toast. "No no. I had too." He mumbled trying to keep his cool. After about a minute of hugging, they both released each others body. "Come in." Tyson encouraged.

Sensing the slight disturbance in the atmosphere, [Name] followed her boyfriend inside and then they both made their way to the kitchen. This is where Tyson opened the fridge and pulled out a large bar of chocolate. "Awh no way." She bit her peached lower lip and felt her eyes light up like Christmas – _She loved chocolate~_

But just when she accepted the bar, it felt so hollow and the wrapper began to crinkle and dent. "Huh?" [Name] raised an eyebrow a little confused, as she opened the wrapper to find one square of chocolate LEFT! "Uh…" The girl then felt her body tense and her heart rise into her throat. _I got excited for this?_ – She thought to herself feeling so vulnerable and such a fool.

"I did originally buy it for you. But I got so excited and had to have a nibble." Tyson explained and fixed his brown teddy0bear eyes down to the ground. Oh he felt guilty, especially as he knew [Name] would have shared it with him anyways. "Eat it."

"Its killed you to save me that hasn't it?"

"A little."

"Just eat it Tyson."

And he did ~

* * *

**Authors Note**: The sad thing is, this actually happened to me. XD


	3. Birthday Present Dilemma

"Hey Max and Rei!" The petite brunette approached them in the back yard innocently, so relieved she could get these two alone with her. "Would you mind if I asked you something?" [Name] questioned and then bit her lower lip anxiously as her cheeks then flared up a burning red.

The two boys looked at one another knowing what this question may be based upon, but they shrugged the thought aside and went along with the flow. After all the day was going nicely so why spoil it now?

"Go for it. Were all ears." Rei responded and caught hold of his Drigger blade to show he was paying full attention to the young girl speaking. "Aren't we Max?" Hinting the blond player to put his mobile phone away from his sky blue eyes for two minutes.

Fan girls these days _'  
So easy to take advantage of.

[Name] instantly felt the thrill of excitement run through her figure as her prayers were about to be answered. "Its Kai`s Birthday soon. What's the best thing a woman can give her man as a present?" A stereotypical problem many woman face. Especially when it came to such stubborn men like the one she had in mind.

Instantly feeling a hot flare fill his face, Rei instantly lost his tongue and couldn't speak. Whilst on the other hand Max burst out laughing in stitches. "This is where the man with all the knowledge steps in." The American blond boasted playfully and looked [Name] square in the face confidently, comfortable and ready to talk about this.

"Huh?" A puzzled look entered the petite brunettes face, wondering if she should feel an idiot for asking. "Guys?"

"Rei is a honorable man so he wont speak about this." The Draciel holder teased and placed his hands on either side of the brunettes shoulders in a friendly manor. "The best way to please a man on his birthday is the one minor gift and one main one. Maybe the odd bottle of colon and most importantly." Max paused deliberately feeling the climax in the tension as he was about to reveal mens biggest secret. "Sex. Men don't put their stomachs before their..."

"MAX! That's enough." Rei barked embarrassed.


	4. New Years Resolution (Tala)

"What is he doing?" A broad blond haired Russian questioned in a deep and quiet tone as he leaned over to his team-mate who was sitting at the bar with him. "Is he drunk?"

A laugh left Bryan's throat and he then placed his hand onto Spencer's shoulder. "It seems Tala is having a good time on new years day." He answered and raised an eyebrow when he watched his team-leader curiously.

* * *

In a world of his own, the broad red haired Russian walked out the bathroom with a brave face. This clearly was the alcohol more than his cold and ambitious personality._ I am going to ask her out, this is my new years goal! If I saw her with anyone else, I just might get angry with myself! At least I know I tried!_ - The tipsy Valkov thought to himself and bit his lower lip whilst digging his hands into his pockets as he then focused his attention to the young [H/C] female sitting with her friends at a table.

Whats the worst that could happen?

Tala then stumbled his way over to the girl, he tried his best to look so sober and casual, but it just wasn't happening. The Wolborg holder was banging his leg off table legs, barging into men and slurping his words.

Luckily, the girl didn't notice him until Tala stood behind her and tapped her shoulder. The petite girl then glanced over her shoulder and glanced her [E/C] up and down the familiar figure in a surprise manner. "Tala. What a nice surprise to see you here!" The old friend spoke and then introduced him to her friends. "Guys you remember Tala don't you?" [Name] announced cheerfully.

"Actually Babe. " Tala did everything he could to try and sound sober, especially when this meant speaking so bad-boyish; it was a known fact to impress the ladies nowadays. "I would like a word with you. Alone."

_Babe?_ - The girl thought to herself and blinked a few times to try and register what had just been said. But when she finally realised everything was not a dream, she shrugged it off and stood up. "Okay then Tala. Lets go outside." [Name] replied and picked up her coat from the back of the chair. It was a cold winters night and this female wanted some fresh air, the musty smell in this bar was starting to give her a headache.

Except when they finally got outside, the tipsy Russian finally let his cool slide when the attractive girl who'd he got a crush on began to interrogate him. "Is there something wrong? I have never seen you like this before." The [H/C] started.

"Like what before?" Tala held back his hiccup.

"All nervous. Its in your eyes and that must be the reason as to why you are tipsy..."

A slight smirk appeared over the Blitzkrieg Boys leaders dry lips when he itched the back of his neck with his nearly numb arm. _Oh those Vodka shots were starting to take their toll_ – He gulped to himself and slowly walked closer to her, invading her personal space to place his finger over her lipglossed lips. "Will you go out with me?" Tala asked, sounding a little more confident than ten minutes ago. "I got tipsy so I could pluck up the balls to ask you [Name]." His numb arm then flopped down beside him.

Feeling her eyes fly open with shock, the young girl couldn't believe what was happening. But once again, she paused to look into his ice blue eyes, to see a sense of truth within his speech. "This isn't the ideal way to ask a girl out Tala." [Name] replied and shifted her head into another direction. Except, after a second or two of enjoying the awkward tension, a grin began to appear over her lipglossed lips. "But I have fancied you for years. So I guess we could give it a try." The young girl concluded, feeling her heart skip beats; whilst her mind was saying '_this is crazy_.'

"Hell. Really?" The Russian gasped in shock and felt his eyes widen also. "You will be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Tala. Now let me walk you home before you hurt yourself." [Name] laughed and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck to hug the slightly shy beyblader. "You so owe me tomorrow for this."


	5. Talk Dirty To Me (Rei Kon)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime beyblade! Just the plot.  
**

* * *

**Talk Dirty To Me:**

**Rei Kon.**

Sitting on the edge of the bed eagerly; the Asian dark haired male twirled his fingers anxiously around the old fashioned telephone wire. It was a risky gamble when you were experimenting something new in an environment that never seemed to be empty or silent. Then again, he'd been doing this for so long now that, what felt so wrong, suddenly felt so right, especially as he enjoyed the adrenaline rush through his veins. It encouraged him to do it more as his needs began to grow more demanding.

"Oh I miss you too darling. If only you were here right now."

_"Oh baby. What would you do if I were there? Kiss me?"_

"I'd mentally and physically show you how much I love you [Name]." Rei answered seductively.

"_Are you being sexual Rei_?" [Name] giggled on the other end of the phone.

"Only for you. I crave your body often."

* * *

Meanwhilst outside the hot tense room was two curious beybladers, leaning against the door with their ears glued to the door. "Tell me that isn't Rei." The Draciel holder whispered to the world champion innocently.

Tyson placed his hand over his mouth to hold in the loud laughs that were building up inside his throat. "Yea it is." He whispered back quietly and felt his eyes widen when he registered the rest of the conversation. "Maybe this is the reason he has been so short tempered recently." The Japanese teenager thought out loud.

He then nodded in agreement to his best friends comments and smiled. "It must be hard not getting your lovers affection when you are hundreds of miles away. This years championships are really putting a strain on him. Personally I'd buy magazines." Max whispered and felt his heart skip a beat at the sound of Rei's quiet moan.

"Is he touching himself?" Tyson gasped.

"I don't wanna know." Max gulped starting to feel rather ill at this point. "Lets go before he hears us."

A stunned impression then flushed through the Dragoon holders healthy face when he heard the sound of the Bladebreakers leader throw a fit; lobbing an object hard against Rei's hotel room wall. BANG! "I ain't listening to this every night Rei! Get laid or get over it!" Kai's voice echoed through corridors, he sounded so raw and cold.

* * *

_"Rei? Whats going on hunny?" _

_There really is no privacy with these guys huh?_ – Rei sighed to himself with his organs starting to wrench due to the humiliation his broad figure now felt. His cheeks then flared up hot sensation, yet his skin wrenched against his muscles. "I have to go [Name]. I will text you a good night and speak to you tomorrow. Good night. I love you and I miss you." The longer dark haired Asian spoke, trying to sound calm and cool as possible when he then hung up. "Good night to you too Kai." Rei finished before placing back on his pyjama t-shirt and tucked himself into bed. _Tomorrow, I wont hear the end of this. But it would be different if it were them. _– The Kon registered to himself and closed his eyes tightly.


End file.
